badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tiara Hodge/@comment-5190962-20121018131702
Seven new "bad girls" enter the mansion in New Orleans. Their new profound friendships with each other is tested, and Judi quickly finds herself as the outcast of the house. "Call Me 2 Karma 28 " Shelly, Tasha, and Priscilla return back to the house the next morning. Judi apologizes to everyone, only to have her apology rebuffed. Tasha, discovering her bed trashed, confronts Angie. Judi denies any involvement, her being drunk the previous night. This resulted in a heated argument between Judi and Angelic. Shelly then teams up with the rest of the girls to kick Judi out of the house. After she reached her breaking point, Judi makes amends with Nastasia, Angelic, and Tiara. 3 "A Tale of Two Cliques 30 " Judi is left in the middle while the house splits in two cliques. Later, the girls head out to a Mardi Gras celebration. Priscilla and Nastasia get into an argument in the laundry room. "Can I Bayou 4 a Drink? 32 " Two bad Girls, Nastasia and Shelly, argue at dinner, which then results in an altercation and a bad girl leaving soaked. After that dinner, Judi's driving habits result in an altercation between her and Tiara. At the end of the episode, after getting tattoos, Tiara and Judi make amends and become friends again. 5 "Playing for the Other Team 34 " The Bad Girls book a suite for an upcoming Mardi Gras party, while Shelly is uncertain to who her real friends are. Shelly reaches her breaking point after her girlfriend who recently visited, leaves to return to war. Meanwhile, tensions reach a peak between Shelly and Judi to the point where a physical altercation occurs between the two. 6 "Better Off Dread 36 " Bad Girls Tiara and Tasha fight over a boy. Meanwhile, Angie finds herself caught in the middle of the two cliques, which climaxes in a fight back home when of the cliques refuses to return home for the other. The tensions between the two cliques result in a physical fight in the limousine back from the club, ending the episode with a cliffhanger 7 "Cat Scratch Fever 36 " This episode picks up where the last one left off. A fight with Tiara, Nastasia, and Judi in the limo lands Shelly and Angelic in jail for the evening. While they are gone, the other girls go to a hotel to cool off for the night. Angelic and Shelly return home to find their possessions trashed. A physical altercation then occurs between Angelic and Tiara. While Angelic and Shelly were in jail, a prank war had started in the house. Judi then begins a prank war with Priscilla and Tasha. Meanwhile, Angelic, Priscilla, and Tasha model for the House of Lounge lingerie and New Orleans Fashion Week. While out to a strip club Angelic and Tiara engages in another physical altercation, which ends their friendship. 8 "An Eye for an Eye 39 " After arriving to witness their beds destroyed, Shelly and Angie coincide to have Nastasia confess. After their failed attempt with sabotaging Nastasia's bleach, Angie and Shelly decide to ruin Nastasia's eye-contacts. Nastasia backlashes as she intimidates her cast-members to find the culprit on whom Nastasia swears revenge. Meanwhile, Judi gradually concocted on a way to evict Priscilla out of the house. Angie and Tiara mend their fractured friendship. Later the next night, Judi takes a small cooking pot and mix cold cereal with milk. She then throws whats inside the pot on Priscilla's bed whilst she was asleep. Judi tries to awake Priscilla by tapping on her window. Priscilla then awakes and instantly attacks Judi. The episode ends with the two fighting in the hallway outside of Priscilla and Tasha's bedroom. The fight picks up where it left off next episode. 9 "Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold 41 " The fight between Priscilla and Judi continues in the makeup room. Tasha attempts to jump in, but she is stopped by Nastasia and Tiara. Priscilla is sent home because of the fight,also causing Judi's face covered in blood. The other Bad Girls reflect on the shocking events that got Priscilla sent home. A new bad girl then enters the house to replace Priscilla. Meanwhile, the household pranks continue, and several altercations occur. Nastasia throws a drink on Tasha and throws trash all over her room. Shelly gets into a physical fight with Judi and Nastasia, and then after Judi calls Angie fake they get into a fight. Note(s): Priscilla is removed from the show. Cheyenne replaces Priscilla. 10 "Truces, Tirades and Tiaras 43 " Tiara celebrates her birthday weekend. The girls temporarily put there drama on hold. Cheyenne then alienates herself after making a racial comment about clubs. Cheyenne and Nastasia gets into an argument. Nastasia then gets angry with Judi after Judi did not carry the cake from Tiara's birthday party. Nastasia and Shelly goes out to brunch and calls a truce and discuss plans to get rid of Tasha and Judi from the house. 11 "Keeping It 100 45 " Nastasia and Shelly start to get along more, and Judi seeks to get her voodoo doll fixed. The Bad Girls travel to the New Orleans Voodoo Museum, which creeps out the girls. When the girls arrive home, they find out that they will be going to Barbados. The girls want to forget the drama and have a good time. However, Judi starts drinking and making a scene in public and Tasha's constant complaining annoy the other girls. Nastasia tries to send Tasha and Judi home, which results in a physical altercation between Tasha and Nastasia. 12 "Can't Teach Old Dogs New Tricks 47 " The episode starts with the fight between Nastasia and Tasha. Tasha soon called the cops, but since she hit Nastasia first, Tasha is removed from the house. Nastasia and Judi make up and soon enough, Tiara tells Nastasia that Angelic told her that it was Shelly who messed with her contacts. Nastasia makes a plan to attack Shelly on the last day. Judi, Shelly, Angelic, and Cheyenne raise money for an animal charity. Judi and Cheyenne get in a argument. The girls are all sick of Cheyenne's dirty ways, being rude, and leaving a mess everywhere, so Nastasia, Judi, and Tiara decide to throw her bed into the pool. Tiara wants Cheyenne to leave. Note(s): Tasha is removed from the show. 13 "Parting Shots 49 " The episode picks up with Tiara, Judi and Nastasia throwing Cheyenne's mattress in the pool. Cheyenne then confronts them. Later that night, Tiara doesn't want Cheyenne to go to dinner with the rest of the girls. The next day, Tiara tricks Cheyenne into leaving by putting her luggage in her room, calling the limousine to pick her up and telling her she needs to go. Cheyenne believes Tiara and leaves the Bad Girls Club. The remaining 5 girls head to the club later that night. Once they got back home Nastasia confronts Angie and Shelly about the contacts. Nastasia then physically attacks Shelly. Nastasia then gets removed from the show. Angie, Tiara, Shelly, and Judi say there good byes and leaves the bad girls club. Note(s): Nastasia is removed from the show. Cheyenne is kicked out of the house by Tiara. 14 "Reunion Part 1 51 " Perez Hilton hosts the first part of a two-part reunion where the Bad Girls look back on their experience in the house but not without some drama. Nastasia and Shelly gets into a physical altercation. To be continued.. "Reunion 15 Part 2 53 " Things get heated as the girls wrap up their season in the second part of the reunion hosted by Perez Hilton. Priscilla and Angie get into a heated argument, which leads to a physical altercation. ↑Jump back a section